The End
by InsideOfMyMind
Summary: What would happen if Thomas died instead of Teresa... (Warning character death .-.) Now you are saying "No really?" So yeah... READ AND REVIEW! :D


**Disclaimer: Hello my fellow nerds! I give credit to James Dashner for creating the book, and my friend RainbowSunshine425 for letting me use her fabulous work! Don't worry I we are partners in writing so we will write more together... I am so new at this -_-.**

**Anyway enjoy the story :D**

Thomas:

"Thomas..." Teresa cries softly into my shoulder. "Please, don't go." she chokes out in between loud sobs. "Teresa," I whisper just loud enough to be audible. She slowly lifts her head, tears streaming down her face. "Why did you save me? I was supposed to die, not you. You were supposed to make it to the end, Thomas. A-And after all the horrible things I... did to you, I don't deserve to live."

"I wasn't going to let you die." I say quietly, barely able to speak anymore. "I-" She cuts me off by placing her lips gently onto mine. "I won't ever forget you, Thomas... I love you. God, do I love you." She leans down and kisses me harder this time. I use all the strength left in me that I can find to lean in and kiss her back. The world slows down, and nothing matters anymore. I don't think about anything but her. When she slightly leans back, we both take time to catch our breaths. There was just one problem: I couldn't catch mine. A bright light comes into view in the corners of my vision and I can breathe again, but only slightly. "I love-" is all I can manage to say before I see Teresa's face fill with horror and everything goes dark.

Teresa:

"No..." I mutter inaudibly, slamming my fists on the cold floor. "No!" I scream as loud as I can. "Thomas, open your eyes! Please!" My cries are desperate and I know that no matter how much I beg and plead for him to come back to life, he's gone for good. I don't care, though. My hands grip his shoulders as hard as they can and I start shaking his lifeless body, hoping for something that will never come true. "Let me hear your voice one last time! Let me see your eyes open!" I scream at him. "Let me kiss you.. Please.. Something!" I know that it's useless, but I can't help myself. I'm so focused on Thomas that I don't even notice Minho approaching me. He taps my shoulder and I jump. When I turn around, I see that he's trying not to cry, but is failing. Tears are streaming down his face so rapidly that he can't control it. "Teresa, we need to go." He tells me sternly. I know that he's right, but my body is frozen in place. There's a part of myself that's telling me not to leave Thomas' side. With a shaking hand, I carefully reach up to push my fingers through his hair and run the back of my hand down his face. "It's all going to be okay. I promise." I whisper and lean down to kiss his cheek.

Before I know what's happening, Minho wraps his hands around my waist and lifts me up. "Let... me... go!" I yell at him. "Listen, this is the only way to get you away from him. It's going to be hard for all of us, you know. There are still people left Teresa. People who cared about him and somewhat put their lives in his hands just like us." My body is going psychotic even though I try to calm down. I kick and punch in quick, useless movements, trying to come in contact with his face, throat, or stomach. I stop immediately, though, when Minho is about to turn a corner and I take one last glimpse at Thomas. "He's smiling." I say in awe. "What?" Minho says. He sets me down to look at Thomas, but keeps an iron grip on my arm. "Well would you look at that!" Minho exclaims, proud. "The shuck died with a smile on his face." One last tear escapes each of his eyes, and for the first time since before Thomas was sent into the Maze, I laugh. Minho warily lets go of my arm and I slide to the ground, crying because I'm laughing so hard. Confusion is written all over Minho's face, but then he starts laughing too and slides down next to me on the floor. "Why are we laughing?" he asks with a wide grin on his face. "Because," I clear my throat, one last high-pitched giggle coming from my mouth, "We've lost so many people, including Thomas, but we're still here... alive. We have each other, Minho. You, me, and the others. Some of us who are left might not make it to the end of this whole mess, but look at how far we've all made it in this messed up game of life and death."

"We've all made it pretty damn far." Minho responds, tears starting to roll down his cheeks again, but at a slower pace this time. "Yeah, we have. And do you want to know why we all made it this far?" He wraps his arms around me and I lean my head on his shoulder. Some of his tears fall from his face onto my pants. "Why?" Minho asks, looking proud of me. "We made it this far because we're a family... and family sticks together." I slowly lift my head to look at him, and he looks into my eyes, his face filled with kindness. "That was beautiful, Teresa." he says to me, brushing a stray piece of hair from my face to behind my ear. Both of us are crying again as we look over to Thomas. "None of us will ever forget him." he says softly.

"Thomas was the love of my life and I knew not everyone was going to make it through all of this, but I wasn't expecting him to die. WICKED told me after we escaped the maze that he'd make it to the end of these trials no matter how challenging things got, so that's what I truly believed every moment of every day: Thomas will make it out of every one of these trails alive. He WILL live a long life, and it's going to be a damn great one. They lied to me by telling me he would live, though." Minho strokes my hair and tries to calm me down. "I'm not the best at comforting people, Teresa, but I think that Thomas's might've been our final test, if that helps at all." My body freezes and my I look up at him in confusion. "What?" I say, completely bewildered. "What if WICKED planned on Thomas dying because they wanted to see how we handled it? They may not be able to watch us or control what happens to our surroundings anymore since we aren't in the maze, but anyone who isn't blind could see that Thomas loved you. None of us ever thought the time would come where either you or him would die, but if any of us would've thought about it, I bet that all of us would've thought the same thing: Thomas would die for you without hesitation." As I bury my head back into his chest, he continues talking. "If you love him, you need to make him happy. You have to let him know that he made the right decision by letting you live. You need to step up and lead everyone to the exit. Be our brave leader." He takes my hand in his and we sit together in silence for a couple of minutes until we both agree that it's time to go.

"You ready?" I ask him, loosening from his warm embrace to stand up. "Whenever you are, leader." he winks at me. I laugh and pull him up. We start walking hand in hand to find the others, but I stop right when we exit the room. "Minho, can you just wait here for one second? I think I left something in there."

"Teresa... -"

Before he can say anything else, I run inside and sit next to Thomas. "Thank you." I whisper and press my lips to his even though I know this isn't a fairy tale where he'll magically come back to life. "Tell Chuck I say hi, okay?" I hear Minho's footsteps behind me and when I turn around, he looks sympathetically from me to Thomas. "Look at him. He's so lifeless, limp, pale." I swallow, trying to hold back anymore tears. "Minho, he died while telling me he loved me." Everything is quiet for a couple of seconds, and then Minho says, "Goodbye, shuck." and sighs loudly. "Don't worry, Thomas, I promise I'll be a good leader." I say as cheerfully as I can.

"This girl's got it all under control, shank. You chose a good person to die for."

I hug Minho and we both turn around and walk away from Thomas for a final time.

"I'll never forget you, Thomas. Please don't ever forget me..." I call to him over my shoulder. Minho stops and turns to look at me. "Your prince may have died, but you're still a princess."


End file.
